


The Monsters

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [85]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Race To The Edge, Storm - Freeform, Vikings, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader is terrified of storm. How does Hiccup take that news?





	The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**The Monsters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **16** **. Hiccup is** **18** **.**

******************************

Having just returned to Dragons Edge from another terrific adventure, you dreaded the words that was surely to come from Hiccup's mouth.

"Alright, everyone, good job today. Get a good night's rest, we start training right after lunch tomorrow. Okay? Okay. See you then." By the end of his one sided conversation, he was only talking to you.

You waved your goodbye, too shy to actually say something to your crush. Honestly, the thought of talking to him again frightened you. Almost everything frightened you, though. Everything except Toothless, (D/N), flying, and doing tricks with (D/N). You were extremely skittish (AN: I think that's how you spell it) and even Fishlegs would tease you about it. It also didn't help that you were the youngest of the group. Everyone else was seventeen or eighteen while you were the scared little sixteen year old.

It wasn't your fault you grew up with an evil big brother who told you scary stories no matter how much you cried and begged him to stop. The stories got to you after a while, and the fear and images they brought never went away.

"Goodnight, (N/N)," Hiccup smiled softly. "Sleep well."

With a blush and a shy smile, you nodded, ducking your head to hide your blush.

You jumped at the faint sound of thunder in the distance. Great. You weren't going to receive any sleep tonight. Either that or you'd cry yourself to sleep. Both ways, however, left you exhausted the following morning.

"Hey hey, it's just a little thunder," Hiccup tried to soothe, resting a hand gently on your shoulder. The sudden contact made you jump, but then you tried to force yourself to relax. It didn't work well. "Why are you so scared all of the time, (N/N)?"

The images of your brother's horror stories filled your head. You slouched to make yourself smaller, but Hiccup just placed his other hand on your shoulder.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, (N/N). Calm down. You're fine. You're safe."

"I'm f- f- fine. T- t- thank y- you," you stuttered, making your way to (D/N).

"You're welcome," he replied out of habit. "See you tomorrow."

Instead of answering, you nodded before flying off.

***************

Having done a quick lap around the island, you returned home soon before the thunderstorm hit.

You went to write in your journal, but couldn't find it. You must've left it at the dragon stables. Oh well, you could write in it later.

You prepared for bed right as the first booming clap of thunder made its appearance. You let out a cry as tears swelled up in your eyes. You jumped, rushing to cover your ears, after the second clap of thunder hit your tender eardrums.

You lowered your hands after the sound faded, waiting for the next clasp of thunder to give you a scare. You hated thunderstorms. They scared you so, obviously.

You crawled into bed before the third boom sent you into a sobbing mess. The thunder quickly became a frequent guest that gave everything in the room a darker shade. You almost always have at least one candle flickering. Tonight, you had twenty throughout the room, but it still wasn't enough light. Between the dancing shadows, shaking house, and deafening thunder, you were a sobbing mess.

A hard pound against your door made you cautiously grab a candle and walk downstairs. You walked to the door and set the candle down at the small table next to it. You jumped at every shadow, waiting for a monster to jump out or break down the door to steal you away and eat you alive. Waiting. Waiting.

_Knock knock knock!_ "Hey, (N/N)! It's me!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

No longer wanting to be alone, you threw the door open as another wave of thunder exploded. You squealed with fright and moved your hands to cover your ears. You dropped to the floor crying.

"(Y/N)? (N/N), what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down to comfort you. When another round of thunder made you cry harder, even shake, he knew. "The thunder. (N/N), there's no need to be afraid of thunder."

"B- b- b- but-" you stuttered, not able to say more.

Hiccup picked you up, then the candle, and carried you upstairs. "Wow," he commented on the amount of lit candles. He went to blow one out when you shouted.

"No! Please don't! I'm scared of the-" you clamped your hand over your mouth to prevent yourself from saying more. You hated admitting you were scared and often denied it.

"The dark?" Hiccup finished. "It's okay, (N/N), I'm here now."

"W- Why are y- you here?" You asked, not wanting to sound rude but still curious. He set you gently on your bed before scooting beside you. He laid down before pulling you to him, resting your head on his chest.

"I just came here to see a friend. Is that a crime?" he teased. "And you dropped your journal. I left it on the floor next to the door. I can go get-"

"No! Please don't leave ME-!" You screamed 'me' as thunder went off. You covered your ears as Hiccup pulled you closer, rubbing soothing circles on your back. "Please don't l- l- leave m- m- me alone. I d- don't w- w- want t- to be- be alone."

"Shh, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you all night. Whether you like it or not."

You cried into his chest, ruining the shirt he was wearing, as he whispered calming words into your ear. It was nearly two hours before your sobs turned into whimpers before transforming into calm breathing with a small hiccup every now and then.

Hiccup noticed you were sleeping before wiping your tears away. He blew out the candles around the room and retrieved your journal before laying back down next to you. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

**********

Hiccup woke up to you shaking nervously in his arms. Small whimpers escaped from your quivering lips when he tightened his hold on you.

You released a shriek and hurried your tear stained face into his chest. More thunder echoed as Hiccup continued to comfort you as best as he could.

"W- Why are you helping me?" You asked, still shivering. Hiccup reached under the bed, where you once told him you kept spare blankets, and covered you with an extra layer of warmth. He pulled you back to him before answering.

"Because, I can't stand to see you all by yourself while being so afraid. Because you deserve to have someone by your side. And most of all, because I love you." He lightly kissed the top of your nose, making you giggle. He laughed, "There you go! That's the way to go."

"I love you too, Hic-!" A ring of thunder had you sobbing into his shirt as you bit your lip to contain another cry.

"Shh, everything is alright. Relax. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Shh, relax," he immediately soothed.

"Hic-" you started, before throwing your head back to his chest as more thunder came. Why was there so much thunder tonight? Tonight of all nights, too? It was both embarrassing for Hiccup to see you like this and comforting to have someone to be by your side.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

You trembled with fear. "P- p- please don't t- tell the others." The others (meaning the twins and Snotlout) would tease you to the extreme about your easily scared being. They often would sneak up behind you to make you squeal and jump. Astrid would do it, too, sometimes in a more playful manner, while Fishlegs would just laugh and make a comment or two to make fun of you. Before peace with the dragons, they would bully you, now it was mostly friendly teasing, but that didn't mean you enjoyed it.

"I won't," he assured, then paused, "Unless it ever becomes necessary, but I doubt it will."

You nodded, flinching when you heard more thunder, but the tears would no longer come.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, (N/N)?"

You let out a small yawn before saying, "I'm tired."

Hiccup laughed. "Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

You closed your eyes and rested you head on his chest. His calming heartbeat lured you closer to sleep.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he chuckled, looking at you with a smile.

Suddenly, you lifted your head and pecked his cheek before returning it to lay on Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup laughed, "Oh, you're not done yet," as he used his finger to guide your chin up to face him. With a smirk, he lowered his head and his lips met yours.

The kiss, gentle and loving, distracted you from the pounding round of thunder that shook the house a bit. Your heart sped up but not with fear. You had no experience in kissing, so you just followed his lead.

When Hiccup pulled back, there was barely a space between your lips as he rested his forehead against yours. "That is how you kiss someone goodnight."

You giggled, "That was an awesome first kiss," without thinking.

Hiccup blinked. "That was your first kiss?" he smiled, delighted that it was with him. You nodded.

Another set of thunder shook the house, this time knocking something off of your desk.

You flinched, pushing yourself against Hiccup as much as you could while sobbing.

"What's wrong? (N/N), sweetheart, calm down."

"The- The- the mon- monsters are c- coming to eat me!" you cried.

"What? (N/N), there are no monsters here. You're safe; I'm here. There are no monsters."

"They hide in the- the shadows." You looked around to see most of the candles out. "T- They must have blown them out," you guessed, your breathing speeding up.

"No, I blew them out while you were sleeping. Here, let me turn them back on." He stood up and went around the room, lighting candle after candle, then laid back down next to you. "See? No monsters. You're safe with me, (N/N)."

"N- No monsters," you repeated. "I'm safe with Hiccup."

"Yes, you're safe with me. There are no monsters."

You chanted that a few times before yawning again.

"Alright, little one, time for you to go to sleep."

"Goodnight," you yawned.

"Goodnight, (N/N)." Hiccup pecked your lips, making you go to sleep with a smile as you laid in his arms.

************

After a short night's sleep (which was better than usual thanks to Hiccup) you yawned in the late morning. Hiccup, who must've stayed up most of the night to comfort you, was still sleeping soundly. You shifted slightly and his grip on you tightened. You froze, not wanting to wake the poor boy.

You watched him sleep for a few minutes before he stirred. "Enjoying the show?" he suddenly smirked, not opening his eyes.

You blushed and ducked your head. "I- I- I wasn't-"

Hiccup started chuckling. "You're fine, (Y/ N). How did you sleep?" he asked, looking into your (E/C) orbs. You stared at his shirt, playing with the neckline.

"P- Pretty well, t- though I o- only have y- you to- to thank."

"Really? I'm honored."

"H- H- How d- did you s- sleep, Hic- cup?" you asked, looking up at him.

He smirked, leaning forward to tickle your cheek with the tip of his nose. "Quite well, thank you." You giggled and ducked your head as he tickled your neck with the tip of his nose and his warm breath. "We should have sleepovers more often."

"W- We should!" you eagerly agreed.

A knock at the door disrupted your bantering. "(Y/ N)? You there? Is Hiccup with you?" you both heard Astrid call.

"I'm here! We'll meet you at the clubhouse in a few!" Hiccup shouted back, making you flinch at the sudden loud noise. "Sorry. Come on, time to get up."

"H- Hiccup?" you asked, letting him lift you out of bed.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

"D- Did y- you mean what y- you said last n- night?" you asked.

Hiccup smiled softly, knowing exactly what you were asking about. "Every word. I love you, (N/N). I'll always protect you."

"Even from the s- scary mon- monsters?"

He chuckled and pulled you into a hug. "Yes, even from the monsters," he promised, before pulling you into a deep kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
